Obsession
"Obsession" is the fourth episode of the third season of , and the 45th of the overall series. It depicts the return of the Toyman. A highly attractive model soon becomes the target for several toy-based robots that are powerful enough to challenge even Superman. Looking into this, Superman soon discovers the strange truth about Darci and her connection to Toyman who is obsessed with getting her back. Plot A fashion show hosted by Lana Lang, owner of Lana Lang Fashions, is underway. Clark and Jimmy are present to cover the trendy show. Lana reveals her star model: Darci Mason. While Darci flaunts her swimsuit, a strange car drives up and three life-size toys, a cowboy, an astronaut and a knight, emerge. They attack the guards and the astronaut goes after Darci. Superman arrives on the scene and destroys the knight. He then confronts the cowboy and punches its head off. However, the astronaut flies off with Darci. Superman gives chase and manages to save her. obsesses over Darci Mason.]] Back at his hideout, Toyman plays with a doll which he calls Darci and vows she'll soon be all his. The cowboy arrives and gives Toyman a frock belonging to Darci. A key falls out of the pocket revealing Darci's residence. Clark arrives at Darci's apartment and finding no one is home, he sneaks in and searches the room. The room is strangely empty of any clues of her past. He then checks the refrigerator and finds that it too is empty. Darci talks to Clark for a while, but a giant toy kangaroo arrives and hurls him off the balcony. The kangaroo then goes after Darci. Superman arrives and starts fighting the kangaroo. Though the kangaroo almost escapes with Darci, Superman manages to save her and defeats the robot. Darci, however, has left and Toyman has watched the whole thing. He vows to take care of Superman. Back at her office, Lana walks in on Darci, who is busy repairing a tear in her skin. She witnesses Darci pull off the piece of skin, revealing that she is, in truth, a robot. Lana confronts Darci, who reveals that she is based on a doll that was popular at one point in time. Lana notes that she herself had the entire Darci line, and realizes this is why she subconsciously associated Darci with being the perfect model. The Toyman wanted a companion and built her, but she proved to have too much free will and now wants to kill him. Darci attacks Lana after she finds her employer plans to turn her over to the police. After a brief fight, a fire breaks out and Lana is trapped inside. Darci runs off, leaving Lana to burn. Once again, Superman arrives in time to save her and manages to put out the fire. Through Lana, he learns of Darci's origin and her connection to Toyman. Darci goes to Toyman's hideout and confronts him. She tries to kill him with a gun but she finds she can't. A fail-safe device prevents her from attacking him and she is forced to run. However, she is captured and Toyman decides to make some "adjustments" on her. Shortly after Darci's entry, Superman arrives. Toyman accuses Superman of wanting Darci for himself, though Superman assures him this is not the case, Toyman traps him in an energy cage and has him attacked by an energy being called the Death Fist Ninja. At first, Superman is nearly defeated by the ninja, but he soon manages to push it into the energy cage, thereby overloading its circuits. Toyman flees the scene with Darci, but she destroys the helicopter they are riding. It crashes into the ocean, and neither of them can be found. Later, a mysterious woman waits at a train station. A conductor offers to help her with her bag, but it's too heavy for him. However, after he leaves, the woman picks up the heavy bag with ease and leaves on the train. Continuity * This episode's story arc is later concluded in 's Season 3 episode "Toys in the Hood". Background information Home video releases * * Superman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) * Batman vs. Robin (Blu-ray only) * Static Shock: The Complete Third Season (DVD) Production notes * When the mechanical Kangaroo punches Superman in the face, there's a full screen frame of a fire explosion, which is reused footage from "Where There's Smoke" when Volcana blasted Superman with a fire ball in the parking lot. This is used again later when Toyman's scoreboard explodes and finally when Toyman's helicopter blows up. Trivia * This is Toyman's last appearance in . * One of the reporters at the fashion show resembles Billy Batson, alias Captain Marvel. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Superman: The Animated Series episodes